Service With A Smile
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Being a flight attendant has its perks and its drawbacks. Poor Naruto just can't figure out which category Sasuke falls under. One-shot. Mainly SasuNaru. Yaoi. More Inside.


**Title: Service With A Smile**

**Author's Note: **I wanted to take a break from _A House That's Not A Home_ and suddenly it Looks like there are some bunnies in my head kicking up dust. I'm sure this sort of thing has been done before but, not from me. So, here you guys go. Airplanes. Sorry to you guys who have me on alert. It's really short, I promise. Read on~ More from me at the end.

_This is a **ONE-SHOT.**_

**Pairings**: SasuNaru (main), slight!KibaSasu, slight!KibaNaru

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: AU, Smut, OoC, public nudity, Yaoi

**Summary**: Being a flight attendant has its perks and its drawbacks. Poor Naruto just can't figure out which category Sasuke falls under.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own Naruto guys. Naruto belongs to Kishi-sensei. We've been through this!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two of them crowd back into their small, shining space at the back of the plane, quickly clearing their cart, Kiba humming under his breath.

"Ugh." Naruto shoves his tray onto the sterling silver counter at the back of the plane. "It's too early for this crap. I don't deserve to be treated this way. These businessmen think they can just push everyone around because they've got money." He continues to grumble under his breath, opening and closing cabinets too hard, securing the snacks and drinks they've just served.

Kiba smiles to himself and follows Naruto, smoothing out his younger co-worker's actions and tidying up behind him.

"You heard him. He didn't have to be such an asshole about it," Naruto continues, and Kiba nods sympathetically. "And if he actually does complain to the airline, I'll get another reprimand and I hate when Iruka talks me down. He's so patronizing."

When they've got everything in place, Kiba leans back against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest, smiling mischievously. "It's a long flight and he's in your section. I guess you'll just have to sweeten his mood."

Naruto stares at him for a long minute, Kiba's smile widening into a grin, until finally Naruto smiles back, laughing in delight. The guy _is_ pretty hot, for an asshole. "You think sex solves everything," he accuses his friend affectionately.

Kiba just laughs. "Doesn't it?"

To be fair, it does always seem to work that way for him. Like the stuffy, bitchy lawyer Kiba had managed to lure into the tiny bathroom, and the logistics of the two tall men squeezed in there still defy his brain, but when they'd come out, the other man had been all smiles and actually went out of his way to fly their airline now.

There's no way he's doing it in the bathroom, though.

A few minutes later, Naruto is going back down the aisle, freshening passengers' coffees, deliberately skipping the tall, cranky passenger who'd chewed him out just moments ago. He passes him several times, until the man is practically red in the face from irritation. And that's when he stops, smiling sweetly at the man. "How can I help you?" he asks.

"I just want some coffee, dammit," the man growls, and pushes his cup toward Naruto.

Taking the cup to the back, Naruto refills it, adding some cold water, and carries it carefully back to the passenger. Just as he reaches to place the cup on the man's tray, he 'stumbles' and spills the whole thing all over the man's dark slacks.

"Shit!" The passenger hurriedly pushes his tray up and stands, Naruto already apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry. Please, come to the back and we can get you cleaned up."

He can hear the man spitting curses behind him as he follows, and Naruto finally allows himself to smile. As he passes into the back, Kiba is getting a few things together and they exchange a knowing look and Kiba winks before walking out and shutting the curtains firmly behind him. Grabbing two warm, wet cloths, Naruto turns to the man and offers him one. "Your name, sir?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," he growls.

"Uchiha-san, I'm so terribly sorry," he says formally and bows, low. "I can't possibly make it up to you, but at least let me help you get cleaned up." Dropping to his knees, he presses the cloth against Sasuke's crotch, who starts squirming uncomfortably and backs up until he hits the counter.

"What're you doing? Cut it out. I can take care of that myself," he says harshly, swatting at Naruto's hand.

That only makes Naruto tilt his head up, looking at Sasuke through his lashes, gauging the man's protest. Genuine or not? He seems uncertain and that's enough for Naruto to let his lips curve up. "Oh no, I insist," he purrs, and strokes the cloth teasingly down. He knows he's good enough to make the man forget about his complaint and his pants. If he's lucky he'll even get a customer compliment out of it.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and holds Naruto's gaze for nearly a full minute before smirking slightly and nonchalantly wiping his fingers with the cloth and leaning back against the counter, elbows resting on top of it. "Go on then."

Naruto's always been more of a 'focus on me' sort of guy, but he loves the perks that come with being a flight attendant. He also hates being harassed. Doing this has the double bonus of making the man happy enough to hopefully stop jerking Naruto around and get Naruto some action which he may not be in desperate need of, but would certainly accept. And, as he strokes Sasuke to hardness, he has to admit that he's kind of impressed, actually.

He's also rather impressed with Sasuke's nearly silent appreciation of Naruto's hard work. He doesn't do this sort of thing that lightly, and, honestly, it's not easy to slide Sasuke's length across his tongue until it hits his throat, hand lightly wrapped around the base, so when Sasuke's eyes sort of roll back and he muffles a low groan with his arm, Naruto feels duly appreciated. Slightly less when Sasuke curses at him when the plane lurches violently for a minute of turbulence and Naruto can't help that his teeth end up where they're not wanted. He'd like to see him try this.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees one of the request lights blink on, and nearly without warning, Kiba is slipping quietly into the back room and grabbing something, and hurrying back out. Naruto's hums in amusement around Sasuke's cock (which twitches and Sasuke bites his arm to smother more noises) when he realizes that Sasuke probably didn't even see him come in.

Kiba is slightly more noticeable the next time, though, leaning against the side wall and watching approvingly and maybe looking just a little bit jealous as he watches Naruto work him over. When Sasuke's eyes flick open, Naruto feels him tense at seeing the other man standing there, Kiba shooting the man a reassuring smile before slinking over and kneeling down next to Naruto, tugging at his hair until he disengages with a muffled pop and lets Kiba have a go. Good timing, really. His jaw was getting tired.

Sasuke's face is priceless, a little red in embarrassment, his eyes wide and kind of boggled as Kiba teasingly licks the length before taking him fully in, working sloppily in a way Naruto knows feels fucking amazing. But another light blinks and he pulls back and gives Naruto a quick kiss before standing and giving Sasuke a regretful once-over that makes Naruto grin, and leaves.

Plenty worked up now, Sasuke fists a hand in Naruto's hair when he parts his lips and sucks him in. Frowning instinctually, Naruto barely keeps himself from slapping at Sasuke's hands. It kind of hurts and his hair is going to be a mess now. That wasn't part of this bargain. His own hand, the one not wrapped around the thickness of Sasuke's cock, moves up from Sasuke's thigh to his hip, and he can feel the abdominal muscles there, straining to keep still and steady, and that makes Naruto feel like maybe the guy's not so much an asshole as just not a morning person, especially when Naruto grunts and shakes his head a bit, and the grip on his hair loosens and Sasuke actually sort of pets him.

It's not long after that, though, that the grip returns, and Sasuke's arm flies up to his mouth, hips bucking even though he's clearly trying not to let them, nearly choking Naruto when he spasms and comes without warning. He shakes as Naruto bobs shallowly a couple of times and finally lets him fall out of his mouth. The look Sasuke gives him is sheepish and a little grateful, and he immediately forgives him for the lack of warning. It's a good look on him. Soft.

There's the noise of a throat clearing on the other side of the curtain, and Naruto stands smoothly, towering over Sasuke and looking down at him. He languidly zips up Sasuke's fly, the taller man just blinking satedly down at him before smirking like he's been wanting this all along. It might be a little sexy. Finally, he takes a step back and flips open the curtain, bowing and saying quietly, "Again, I'm so sorry for the problem. Please forgive me," and gestures for Sasuke to return to his seat. Which he does without a single look back.

Sasuke sleeps the rest of the flight, which is fine by Naruto. He's much more attractive when he's not talking. And it gives him and Kiba a little time to giggle in the back over it all.

He may or may not be planning on calling the number Sasuke pressed into his pocket with a promising wink when he disembarked.

He does make it up to Kiba later for covering for him. It's not much of a chore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: **So, Airplanes. I know you guys are saying "Really? Really." But, I blame the bunnies. Once they start hopping I better start typing. Otherwise, you'll be in for a dry spell. Let's see… this one came about while I was ordering a plane ticket for a trip I'm taking in a few days. And, it just so happens, I was talking to one of my best friend's brothers – he's a flight attendant himself and – what do you know? One conversation lead to another and I actually asked him if people did it in the plane before. The answer may shock you. Or not. Hahah! Bunnies worked their magic and here I am now trying to explain myself for the horrible thing you've just read. Anyway, Review if you'd like, or not. Even though I really want to know what you think, I'm not pressuring this time. BUT—check out my other works. You may like. Sorry for grammatical errors.

**Read, Review, and Move On! **


End file.
